The kings wife
by shenaedeniven
Summary: Bella swan, daughter of an earl is to become the wife of a king without morals. Bella refuses to hand herself to someone less worthy than pig, no matter that he is her king and her husband, but her country wants a heir, her father wants his life back and her husband wants her respect. ' people tell you love is instant, but sometimes it just comes softly,'
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

* * *

ISABELLA

I smiled as I placed my first ever baked cake, garnished with sweet roses and honey icing, in front of my mother. She squirmed before leaning in to appraise it from her place next to my father who was reading his letters, holding them so close to his fading eyes that he had yet to notice my cake or my mother's disgusted face.

My smile faltered as my mother picked and prodded at the syrup covered roses that adorned her birthday cake. "Bella sweety, it is lovely but you know I hate it when you act like some common girl. And I hate birthdays!" she folded her arms over her chest at that last part and hurumphed. Slumping in her chair even further as my father laughed from behind his letters.

"Renee you get more beautiful with every year" I smiled as my father looked at my mother with adoration in his eyes. He picked a rose petal off the cake and popped it in his mouth.

I cut us large pieces which my mother just picked at with her dainty fingers. I smiled as my father shoveled huge spoonfuls into his mouth making appreciative noises as he chewed. I always tried to please my parents but always found that I couldn't please the both of them at any one time. My mother was always concerned with the london gossip, who was to marry who and whatever. My father detested gossip, he hated living in the city and tried to stay in our estate in lincoln shire as much as possible. I loved it there. It was quiet, I didn't have to live to be proper like I did here, there my day was filled with walking in along the farms reading or having our cook teaching me to bake cake and pastries.

Here, I was bound to visits from ladies, listening to asinine gossip about who was cheating on who with who. I found it boring and most of the time disgusting. The kings court was rife with adultery and drunkenness. I found it appalling that people could live in such sin and yet be in charge of our country. King Edward was known all over for the wars he has won the wealth he has obtained but most of all for the way he lives. At 34 he is yet to marry thus so providing many a lady talk of who he is bedding or who has just given him another illegitimate child, of which he has many. So they say.

I sipped my tea as my mother and father continued to mull over their weekly letters from the estate or our cousin at court. We visited court rarely, my father unable to stand it and didn't want me surrounded by the corrupted girls who frolicked around at night with the king and his associates. Some saw it as an honour to have bedded with the king or his close friends but that often got them shunned by society when they fell pregnant or were dumped once they were no longer found pleasing, leaving them with little chance of being wed.

I for one had no intention of making any kind of life for myself there. I wanted a husband who was loyal to only me like my father was to my mother. I wanted babies and to be able to live in a small home where I could bake when I wanted and care for my children myself without the help of a nursemaid. Such things were frowned upon by my mother and the society she kept but after seeing the village children on my father's estate when I was little I was at first amazed that they were with their mother nearly all day, they baked, sewed and patched their clothes, milked the cow at sunrise. that soon turned to envy, I was never allowed near my mother except for when she wanted me. The number one rule in my home when the ladies were sitting around fire talking a embroidering useless pieces was for me to be quiet, never speaking never moving from my straight-backed pose in the high chair by fire.

I smiled at the memory of Jake and I planning together. I never told a soul of our plans I knew that no one would approve but Jake and I wanted the same things, so it seemed that a match between us was just perfect. I loved spending time with him back at the estate. He made me forget, he made me happy and excited for the future, though we knew it would be hard road and possibly a very long one but we were willing to wait for each other.

My smile got wider at the thought.

* * *

I blinked my tired eyes. My mother was here somewhere, I could occasionally hear her laugh from across the room, filled with drunk lords and ladies. I lifted my cup to my mouth and set back down on the white tablecloth littered with food and spilt drink from our earlier dinner at court without taking a sip. I never drank. It was vile and made people act not like themselves usually making them seem foolish, i wish never to be as such and have yet to taste alcohol of any kind. I screwed up my nose at the smell and tried to slouch as much as I could in my dress which was digging at my sides. We had been at court the entire day and My back was aching violently from being upright for so long in my corset. The kings secretary had asked for an audience with my father two days ago and since than has been back and forth from out small city house to court. This was the fist time he had brought mother and myself here and it was the first time I had been here so late in the evening. I was guessing that it must be at least midnight. I was worried. It must be important if my father and whoever he was communed with wer still talking. I dreaded seeing my father tonight. He had yet to speak much about his reason for being called upon and has been extremely melancholy around the home as of nights.

Leaning back in my chair I sighed loudly. I wanted to go home, take this horrendous corset of and go to bed with a book.

"Miss?" I opened my eyes with a start. I looked up to see a tall, heavy shouldered man, dressed in servant attire leaning over me with a smirk on his lips.

"Yes?" I made to stand as he stepped back. "Your father wishes to see you and I am told to bring you to him at once, please follow me." He bowed slighty as he did so and turned to let me walk just slighty in from of him. "Just to those doors ahead miss?" He spoke as I turned with a puzzled look on my face, having no idea where to go.

I gingerly stepped around men and women holding their drinks up as they cheered and danced to music. I stopped in front of the heavy wooden double doors, the servant stepped in front of me and opened one of them, holding it open for me. I stepped inside and found the room was lit only by a few candles and a fire, making the room seem as though it were moving in some places. before I could survey any further though the rough voice of my father spoke to me.

'Isabella." I looked to him and his eyes were boring into mine with ferocity, as though he were trying to convey something to me without speaking. HE stood and I quickly made way to his side where he took my hand and presented it to an older man who was adorned in red robes. The detailing lost in the low light.

"Isabella, this is the kings secretary" I bowed low and took his offered hand " your lordship." WHen I returned his gaze he was smiling and I smiled back politely.

"It is an honour to finally put a name to the face that will be of such importance to our nation, Isabella." He patted the hand still held in his with the other before releasing it. I gaped, I'm sure my jaw hit the floor. Who was I to elicit such words from someone so high? I was baffled to say the least and a million questions popped into my head struggling to be spoken.

Before I could speak My father grabbed my hand and squeezed it hard. I snapped my mouth shut and looked up at him. His eyes were sad, but his mouth was in tight line as though stressed. My forehead wrinkled in confusion at his strange behaviour. I squeezed his hand back and his face softened, but his eyes were still sad. tilted my head in silent question, his head just tilting down so his eyes were no longer visible.

"Isabella, allow me to say that I have made all the neccarary arrangements for you and I hope you will find I have forgotten nothing, but if you have anything you need I will always be available shall you require. You will have your own personal maid to serve you till the wedding after so the king will choose your maidens. It is late and I am sure you would want to retire, I shall send gor her immediately." with that he got up and rang a bell handing from beside the fire.

I stood stunned, completely unable to make sense of the words just spoken to me.

"Lord, secretary may I have a minute with my daughter?" His voice was soft his hand still holding mine tightly. The secretary waved his hand at us with a nod. Father whisked me to the corner of the room and whispered almost frantically. "Bella, Be as your mother and I taught you, remember you manners and always be respectful to those around you and do not let anyone take your honour I fear what may happen if that were to take place." He gripped both hands and I was again extremely confused.

"father what is saying? Wedding? To whom? how I can I be wedded I am not yet 16!" I was suddenly frantic, the words started to sink in. My worst nightmare was coming to life before my eyes. Arranged marriage. "Bella you are to marry the king, The secretary and his mother have been looking for suitable girls from all over, they have heard of you and two days ago I was asked for your hand. I couldn't say no Bella Believe I would, but I can't Bella I can't!"for the first time in my life I saw a tear fall from my fathers eye. My own began to follow, streaming down my face, I knew what he was saying. For months I heard my mother talk of the unrest coming to the people for the king had yet to marry and bring for son to garrentee their safety.

"Father...I..How can I marry him? I do not even know him.." My voice trailed off into a tiny whisper, I wanted to say that I did not love him, that I could never possibly love him. But I knew matches were made like this everyday. that this was normal for a girl such as me.

"You just have to Bella. I am sorry" with that he stood up straighter and walked me to the secretary. I wiped my eyes as discreetly as I could.

I remember as a young child once seeing the queen, she was older, but still beautiful. I remember her jewels and her pretty dress. But only now did I truly remember her face.

I'm sure it looked like my own did now. tear streaked, helpless. SHe had the world and I realised that now in a way so did I. I would be queen. I would have those pretty things just like my 5 year old self had always dreamed. I prayed for anything to take back that wish.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to author of twilight series, Stephanie Meyer.

please read and leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

EDWARD

"I will not marry her! SHe is a girl not a woman. I will not touch Her!" I was beyond angry, I could feel my pulse slamming in my neck. My fingers turned into claws at my sides, feeling as though the cords in them may snap from exertion. My secretary just sat there, he had the audacity to not even look afraid. The room was in tumult, only the chair on which he sat was still upright.

"My Lord, I know this will not please you, But you must hear my words. France is starting to think us weak, without a son to continue your line we are placing the mason bloodline in jeopardy. It will only be a matter of time before france and others become active against us." He looked up at me, his frown making him seem ten years older than his time. I felt my pulse slow just slightly, but not enough to quell the fury I felt at his decision.

"I said find me a wife! Not some girl. How could any king take me seriously with a child by my side!" I leaned over him, my hands gripping the armrests, my face so close to his I could see my spit glistening on his face. "Sire your mother and I looked all over, she is of good blood. her father is trustworthy and has great wealth, she is schooled in reading and writing and most importantly she is untouched. perfect for bearing a son."

I stood straight and ran my hands through my hair. He was making sense, I stood for a long minute, thinking of his words, I knew that having a legitimate son was becoming more pressing. rumours were that france and germany had started talking. A king my age without a heir was unheard of. I needed a son and fast but to a girl?

I have never asked questions before sleeping with a woman or girl for that matter. but few lays and a son were completely different things. I had no refutes to bedding her, but calling a 16-year-old as the mother to MY son seemed laughable.

"She is already being prepared sire, the ceremony can be scheduled for three days. If you give your consent." I exhaled in a loud gush, I stared down at the middle-aged balding man in front of me. He stared back, I didn't know if it was just guts or outright defiance. closing my eyes I spoke the words like spewing up gravel. "Do it." Before storming out.

I needed a drink.

* * *

"It's not so bad, No one said you had to change your ways Brother." I smiled. James was right. He should know. He had a wife of his own, tucked away in some manor, while he lived as he wished in my court. I had no reason to stop my practices. Why should I? I worked hard to get where I am now. I fought many a gruesome battle before I could do as I wished. I had no intention of changing that for some girl, who wouldn't know what I was up to anyway. At least that was something good about her. Girls were stupid creatures. I could have her eating treats from my hand, I shall teach her to be a good wife all good wifes turn the other cheek to their husbands indiscretions. I smiled as I downed the rest of my drink.

That would be her first lesson.

I rolled of the body underneath me, heaving as I dripped with sweat. laying on my back I closed my eyes as my breathing evened out. sated I could feel myself drifting to sleep, something that ws a rarity now. even with drink in my blood and a good lay. I sighed contentedly my mouth turning up the faintest of smiles before I was interrupted from my state by a giggle from the whore by my side.

My eyes snapped open and I rolled to my side pulling the bed sheet over my nakedness. "Get out!" I yelled at her. The giggles stopped and she gaped at me for a moment, unmoving. I swiftly grabbed her arm and shoved her off my bed. She fell with a loud thump and a squeal of pain. I chuckled as the girl limped away, her dress still half untied and ripped up one side. I had no idea who she was or what she did but she was a good fuck, and that was all that mattered.

I rolled back onto my back and closed my eyes. the calm feeling I so longed for was gone now. and I cursed the whore for ruining what could have been a few hours sleep.

I lay there for hours, not moving, until the sun started to rise over the clouds. I rose and called for my boy. It would take longer to dress today. the back and gold robes were laid out ready, my crown was sitting atop its cushion out of its looked case for this was deemed by the country a special occasion.

My wedding day.

I sore it as the worst day of my life, until last night when I spoke to james. He had told me all about bedding his wife, a virgin. Not like the other girls and women around court who sold their bodies as easily as they ate bread. He promised me I shall only have to bed her once a year and every year shall be granted with child. I was okay with that. I virgin girl who never even touched a man, I knew would be boring. At least whores had gusto.

So now this day didn't seem so bad, I would recite a few words drink lots of wine, then bed my wife. if it be unsatisfactory than I would have a servant girl sent to my bed. there, easy.

It would be like any other day. And things were looking up, By next summer I would have a son.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

* * *

ISABELLA

I clutched my father as tight as I could manage. I back already ached and I could barely breathe, I wasn't sure if it was the corset I was squeezed into this morning or that I was walking down the long church ilse to my future husband.

This will the first time I will ever lay eyes on him.

I was told I would see him at least twice before the wedding, I waited for three days. I was kept constantly ready for him, but he never showed. I didn't know what to think from that. I was his future wife. My maids that the secretary employed to help me were all older then I, and when I asked about the king they all giggled and told me all about him.

I cried that night. I cried for what I had lost. I was to marry a man who had shared a bed with the very women who a shared my chambers with. I lost my self respect, I know the women laughed at me. It was easy to see and hear the snickers and whispers as I passed, dressed up to the nines for no reason what soever it seemed.

My father jerked my arm and I realised that I was now only an arm's length from the king of England.

He was beautiful. I couldn't stop staring. I barely noticed, my father place my hand in Edwards, or the low voice of the man in front of us, or the empty pews save but a few. He was tall, much taller than I and from what I can see with his thick robes and jewels his shoulders were wide and strong and I thanked the lord that he didn't have a big barrel stomach as some of the other lords his age have. My eyes were drawn to his chiseled jaw. His bottom lip was plumper then the top one and his nose just slightly dipped at the end but matched his face perfectly.

I finally looked into his eyes, holding my breath as I did so. I had no idea what to expect, he had made no action to see me, and I was scared as well as curious as to what I would see in his eyes. My grandmother had always told me that the eyes were windows to the soul. so I took the plunge and looked up again, trying to meet his gaze, straining my neck.

His eyes were the most stunning green I had ever seen, so stunning in fact that I didn't notice at first where his gaze held. He was looking intently past me, over my shoulder his lips lifted in a smirk. I looked back down and tried to let my breath out without making too much noise. I couldn't help myself, I had to know what he was looking at. As the red robe clad priest continued to drone on and I took a chance to glance behind me.

I girl, about my age was smiling towards us, sitting next to what I assume was her mother and father, who I recognised as noble of stature. She was leaning forward, her elbows planted on her knees, her ample cleavage well on display. I nearly choked on my own tongue. I looked back the priest who was staring at us while he spoke. i peeked back up at The king and he had yet to remove his eyes, his smirk now turned into a full-blown smile.

I couldn't help it. My eyes misted over and I felt as though my throat would explode with the force of the lump that formed. I struggled to keep myself together. I tried as hard as I could but the lump only got worse and my misty eyes turned into tears running down my face. I couldn't stop anyone from seeing my hurt, both hands were held in my husbands whose eyes had yet to move from the girl, who had so captured his attention.

so I stood there, tears running down my face my hands began to tremble as well as my bottom lip, which a caged in my teeth. I closed my eyes, desperate to stop tears from running down my face. I heard throat clearings, and gasps all around the half empty church. I was aware of my hands being squeezed harder and harder until it became painful.

I opened my eyes first staring down at my hands, they were held so tight by my kings hands that his own knuckles were white. I struggles to endure the pain quietly, my instinct to pull my hands from his own was causing me to flinch in his grasp only to be pulled back roughly.

I dared to look at his face and swallowed a squeak at what I saw. He was glaring at me. He looked as though he were about to kill me, his mouth was in tight line. i could see the muscle in his jaw flexing over and over as he bit down hard. throughout the rest of the ceremony he held me there, my hands completely numb by the time we had to kneel. He let my one hand go and I struggled to contain my shock at the feel of blood rushing to my fingers. He kept my other hand in his death grip while we kneeled and when we turned again to face each other he reached for it once more, my reflex action was to draw it away from him, my hand still pulsing with pain.

He glared, squeezing my one hand still captured in his harder, I whimpered, before biting my tongue and squeezing my eyes shut. I could feel my eyes burning again, threatening to spill tears once more, but I fought. I remembered jake, remembering the times he taught me to ride a horse bareback, or our walks through the fields until the sun set and we would lay in the garden in my fathers country manor and try to spot constellations in the sky.

And while I stood there, I started to hate this man before me. Never had I seen a man hurt a woman, but this man seemed to not have morals. As the priest finished his long droning speech I made a vow. to always honour myself. I always said that I would not stoop to drink and dirty, untrustworthy men. I would not become a whore. I would not be some wife to be brought out twice a year and laughed at my every woman in the country. I would not give myself to This pig, who called himself a king.

I waited, drawing up every bit of courage I had, I forced myself to stop the tears. I swallowed over and over untill the lump in my throat disappeared. I ignored the pain in my hands, opening my eyes I gazed with my chin turned up into my husbands eyes. Meeting his death glare with a glare of my own.

the words echoed throughout the church and the entire hall fell silent. the words you may seal this marriage with a kiss fell onto me like a sack of bricks. My husband had the audacity to smirk, his hand still squeezing the life out of mine, as he leaned down to kiss me. He came not a centimeter away from my closed mouth when in front of the high priest, My husbands mother, his brothers, The nobles and his secretary's.

I turned my head, his mouth just touching my hair. He froze. His hand dropped mine as though it burned him. He looked around at the shocked faces of his court and then back to me.

It was my turn to smirk. And it was the best thing I felt that I had ever done.

* * *

I left our wedding feast as early as I could manage. I didn't even tell the king I was leaving, only telling his boy that if he should ask I would be in my chambers. I knew I was just digging myself a massive hole and I was looming on the very edge, but I was still on a high from my act in the church to care about the consequences.

I was readying for bed when I heard the commotion just outside my rooms. I had been moved from my other chambers into ones much grander, some of my maids had been replaced and they now all wore grand gowns to accompany my own. the one thing I prefered most was they had their own courters just outside my own so a had a semblance of privacy. Now however I wished there were a barricade between myself and the door as I heard the king almost scream my name from behind it.

"ISABELLA!" I hurried to tie my night-gown. maybe I could jump in bed and pretend I was sleeping? The door crashed open and in a fumble I jumped on my bed and crawled to the middle. The king rounded the corner into my bed chambers without a second glance. Alone.

"How dare you!" He was practically screaming at me. He neared the bed and without warning grabbed my foot, dragging my to me edge of the bed. I had no time to make a sound, immediately he had his hand around my throat just slightly cutting my air and my ability to scream.

"How dare you defy me!. You! a mere child think you can embarrass me in front of my court, turn me into a laughing stock!" He was right in my face, his hand clenching and unclenching around my throat. "I have been married to you but for a few hours and I hate you already!" He realised my throat and turned to kick the table that housed my jug and basin water. It splashed onto himself and he let out a roar before rounding on me again.

"you will never defy me again! understand!" He was turning purple and the veins in his forehead and throat seemed as though they would burst. "I Will not respect a man who does not care for the difference between a whore and a respectable woman!" I screamed with as much strength as I could muster. I didn't cower as he leaned over me grabbing my around the neck and face with both hands.

"You are not worth anything I could give you Isabella" He spoke the words calmly and I found myself more frightened than I had when was screaming. But I would not falter now. "I am aware of that my king, I would not use your cloak to step on muck in the street." He shook with anger, his grip I was sure would leave bruises. He still said nothing so I spoke again. Revelling in my newfound strength.

"I will not be one of your whores." I stared him in the eye and he stared back. His green eyes almost black with fury. "your not worth giving the pleasure" He sneered the words at me. His grip loosened but not before he tightened one last time cutting my breathing completely my throat suddenly on fire as he pressed his weight on me. As soon as his hands left me I brought one knee up abruptly as he made to stand, clocking him neatly in the nose as hard as I could, while I coughed around the pain in my throat as the air rushed back to my lungs.

He yelped and stood abruptly nursing his face in his hands. Blood dripped over his fingers and immediately my stomach sank. He made way to the door and was about to leave when he turned to me, his face still a purple color. "Clean me up." His voice was that eerily calm again and I knew there was no good to be done by defying him yet again.

I grabbed the wet cloth from the ground where the basin lay and walked towards him. Stopping just a step in front of him I reached my hand up to his face, He grabbed my hand and held it firm for a good minute, staring into my face, his anger yet to subside. He eventually let my hand go. I started dabbing gently at his lips where the blood had dripped and worked my way to his nose. He flinched when i dabbed it and I struggles to wipe the blood without hurting him. Where my sudden sympathy came from I do not know. Maybe it was fear, that seemed more plausible but his next words brought out my anger once more at the audacity of the pig of a man in front of me.

"Come to my bed chamber." The words rang from my lips before I could stop them "NO" I glared at him. He grabbed the tops of my arms roughly but not squeezing and shook me slightly. "Yes you will, you are my wife!" I stared back at him, my hands dropped from his face and again the words filled with hate rushed from my mouth. "I will Never give myself to you."

He stared at me. His face turned from red to purple then back to red before he smirked. "Then I will have to make other arrangements for tonight. Which of the willing ladies in your employ should I choose" My anger doubled in a second at his words and I wanted to slap the smirk of his face, but I knew he was waiting for my reaction. I was hoping that he was expecting me to offer myself instead of a mistress, but I kept myself strong. I was not going to falter in my resolve. so I tilted my chin up and battled the lump in my throat as I spoke. " Choose of any I suppose, they have learnt the ways of many a man, I am sure a common hoar is enough to please you on your wedding night"

He stormed off, his fists balled in anger. I could hear him curse me as left my rooms. I heard the door open in my maids rooms before slamming shut making sure I heard clearly. I righted the table and basin and climbed into bed. I could no longer hold the tears of anger and sadness, they burst through me in loud sobs, my whole life I had dreamt of my wedding, at first the face was nameless then only a year ago jake replaced that faceless figure, I cried even harder then. Jake would surely know by now. He had promised me we would someday be married, we planned out wedding to a T and I fantasized about my wedding night many a time. It was supposed to be perfect.

I fell asleep well into the night, exhausted, unable to rid myself of the thoughts of my husband only a few rooms over pleasuring another woman. I knew I brought it on myself. I could have him here with me. but I felt as though I would be defiling myself, he was a pig. and I refused to give myself to someone who couldn't even look at me on our wedding day. Let alone love me.

I twirled the silver ring on the necklace around my neck until sleep over took me.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

* * *

EDWARD

I looked down at the tiny girl in front of me. Clinging to her father she looked barely 16. Sure she was pretty in a girlish sort of way, but I was not after a girl. I wanted a strong wife to carry my child and represent her king. Her father, sir Charles place her hand in my outstretched one, I grasped it tightly, she was trembling. Weak. I wouldn't stand for weak. How could a weak woman carry a future King? I found my mother in the half empty cathedral and glared at her. She had picked this girl. How could she think this weak child was anywhere near good enough for me. I wanted to drop her hands, to walk out of here with my head held high and demand a wife who could actually look at me.

I barely listened as the high priest dragged on and on. I scanned the church, a habit from my fighting days, constantly looking, watching for anything deemed suspicious. Of course I had guards everywhere, but it was never a bad thing to be to cautious.

My eyes caught the bright smile and more importantly ample bosom, of a young woman, she caught my eyes and leaned toward. I winked at her and flashed her a devilish grin. She winked back and ran he hands over her chest in an innocent yet highly seductive manner. I smirked. If only my future queen were so well endowed I might be somewhat able to stand her.

I tiny sniffle brought my eyes back down to the child in front of me. Tears were running down her face, dripping down her neck and onto her dress. Her pale complexion. became red and splotchy. Throat clearings and gasps were echoing off the cathedral walls. Why was she crying? She was about to marry the king of England. SHe was about to marry ME. I could give her everything, she would be rich beyond her dreams, she would never want for anything, she would be the mother of my children and therefore would have the honour as many women I heard call it, of being intimate with me, the only woman who was actually publicly given right to me. Yet here she was, crying. Like some ungrateful cow.

Fury flowed through me. I could feel my hands tightening around hers and I got some wicked satisfaction as she grimaced. He eyes tightly closing as she bit down on her lip. Throughout the rest of the ceremony I kept at least one hand clamped down on hers.

Finally it was nearly over, I listened to the words as they droned from the high priests mouth, I smirked, knowing she would most likely by goo in my hands by the time my lips touched her. And then what, all the tears and pain would be for nothing, this stupid girl would learn who was in control and it most certainly was not her.

I leaned down slowly, watching her eyes as I did so. She seemed to suddenly have a new resolve, I saw her brown eyes harden and her jaw tighten. she lifted her chin up to my face and I new I had won. My eyes shut of their own accord, revelling in my new found power I closed the distance between us. SO when my lips brushed her hair I froze. My eyes snapped open and my hands dropped hers as though they were flames.

Her head was angled away from me, her eyes open and looking toward the few people here to witness the ceremony. I heard the snickers and gasps. I heard the priests intake of breath. I looked down at this girl before me. She met my gaze, a smirk twitching at her lips. I have never so angry in my life. Not even when I found out my father was murdered.

This Bitch dared to defy me. To embarrass me in front of all important members of my court as though she were worth it? I fumed as I yanked her hand back in my own and pulled her down to the back of the church. I knew I could do nothing now, our feast was waiting but tonight she would pay for her little act.

* * *

I watched the girl I had brought to my rooms fall asleep on my bed. I was in no mood to sleep with her, but I couldn't not take her and give My wife the satisfaction of thinking she had won. She had not won, I was just too tired and my head was throbbing. I still had no words for what she did tonight. Was I as bad as what she said? I had always thought that women had always wanted me. Were they all just whores?

I had slept with many servant girls I knew them to be company for many lonely man in my court but I only chose them if I didn't want a fuss. usually it was the wives of the lords and earls who neglected their women and they were ladies,surely.

I stood from my chair with a growl, this woman was making me doubt my own nature. I was not what she made me out to be. I was king of England. I had power and wealth beyond what she could imagine, yet she though she was worth more than I could offer. I stalked over to the bed and woke up whatever her name was. I chose her because she had long brown hair like my wife's and I had to be sure tha if anyone did see her that they assumed it to be her.

I would not have her embarrass me any more with her cow like nature.

I pulled my knife from it holder in my belt and cut my finger, brushing some of the blood onto the bed sheets. The brown-haired girl stumbled with sleep toward the door. I marched past her to the door and opened it for her. My wife's apartments were just down the hall from my own and I watched the girl stumble along and open the door to the maids quarters.

I slumped back on my bed still fully clothed, I knew I wouldn't sleep tonight, My nose was throbbing and I felt like shit. It seemed my whole world had come crashing down in one morning. I was supposed to be happy right now, I could be laying in my bed satisfied not only physically but also knowing that I have a son on the way. I groaned The only purpose this woman had to fulfill and it seemed I would have to force her. Though I didn't want to have to resort to that. I may be a pig as she so eloquently put it but I was not that brutal.

However I did worry about this new development. I needed a son It was the entire reason I had settled for her in the first place.

I groaned again and rolled over burying my face in the pillow.

I needed a plan. no woman would defy me. No woman would control me.

This woman who barely passed as that would not for another day treat me with anything less the respect, she wouldn't have to love me I didn't expect her to, but I would have her treat me with the honor I deserved.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

ISABELLA

I woke the next morning with my finger still stuck in the ring that hung around my neck. Like I often did when I was away from the estate. For just a few seconds I forgot where I was, I forgot my sadness and my anger. For just a moment I felt the happiness of a new day, before I opened my eyes and was aware of movement around my bed and I was brought to my hell on earth by the sweet fake smile of lady Jane.

"Your majesty, we have breakfast waiting for you, are you ready to be dressed?" I rubbed my face with my hands, I felt the weight of my new-found life weigh heavy on my shoulders.

After breakfast I took a walk around the courtyard with my maids. It was bare, full of concrete, surrounded by high cold walls. I felt dead as I walked, the sun was hidden behind a thick layer of clouds and the breeze was lost behind the stone. My hand automatically went to my chest and wrapped around the ring in my hand, I stroked it over and over and let it calm me and help me remember what I had back home.

I refused to think that it was over for Jake and I. How could I? It felt strange to think that somewhere inside those cold stone castle walls, was my husband. My throat burned as the lump formed, I wanted to crawl into a corner and cry, but I know I can't do that. I can't fall apart now. Either I am stronger than I thought I was or it hasn't quite sank in yet. I hope it isn't the latter, I like to think that I am prepared for what is to come. I know the king will not just leave me alone now. I was chosen as his wife not just because of my stature but also because my relatives seemed to have had great ability to produce multiple sons. Although my mother was never capable, that seems to have been overlooked.

I find the kings secretary to be a man who is used to getting his way. The way he goes about it seems as though he has no motive but to please the king but I don't completely trust that assumption. He came to me many times in the days before my wedding and spoke to me of my new life and what I would have to change and carry out. I am not yet a queen, not until the coronation and that won't be until December. So I still have a few months before my official duties began, of which I am relieved.

I looked up at the autumn leaves of the few trees in the courtyard, they were a muddy, shriveled brown almost ready to fall. I thought about my previous birthdays. All were in Lincoln Manor, away from this ghastly place, I doubt very much the king would let me leave for my birthday in a few weeks, and I don't think I would even want to go. 16 is the proper marrying age and if I had been home unmarried I am sure Jake would ask me on my birthday. I couldn't handle seeing him again, so soon after breaking our promise. I know U have not really betrayed him. I have yet to actually give the king my maidenhead which in any church is the seal of marriage bond. The kings grandfather Charles had seen to that with his first wife. Mary. He divorced her saying they were not married in gods eyes. But I am no fool. All of england knows he was only trying to get rid if her. and it took 5 more before he finally gave up.

Maybe Edward inherited his grandfathers way of thinking about women. I halt for a second at the thought and my hand reflexively goes to my neck. I hope not.

I turned and walked inside, the guards that were stationed to follow me everywhere my ladies and I go were already getting bothersome. I greatly disliked being watched and I was sure they reported to the king if he asked them so. Maybe I should give them something to talk about? I smiled at the thought, surely he wouldn't kill me if I flirted with one of his servants. Two can play that game.

I turned my head to glance back at Angela, all day she had hidden behind her hair, I know he chose her last night. As soon as she saw me this morning she couldn't look at me. She dressed me with trembling fingers and I felt strange to know that she feared me, but I was not angry at her. I was angry at myself. I made him turn to one of my companions, Angela and I had spoken more than the other ladies in waiting and I though we might just get along. I had no Idea the king would choose her, I honestly thought he would go for The lady Jane, who he seemed to like in the church.

I felt bad for Angela, maybe more so than for myself. I gave myself a choice and gave her none, if it were me in her place I would have hated her queen with a passion, so that fact that she was now forced to be with me every day would have been hard to bear. I am not sure if she knew that it was my fault, but she would have noticed that we only spent a few minutes in each others company and I know for certain they heard our screaming.

Was it wrong that I got just a little satisfaction from my actions last night?. while most of me just wanted to smack him senseless, I was sure there was some reason buried underneath his hard shell. Would I ever get close enough to him to find out? Did I want to get close enough to find out?

I circle the yard once more before heading back past the guards to my rooms. I was tempted to walk around the palace but I didn't want to run into the king, and the halls here were constantly filled with lords and I hate having to stop and let the bow like I am something important.

For the rest of the day I just sat around, there was really nothing else to do. I had no books, they were yet to be fetched from my father's house. I had embroidery but I found that tedious. My hands itched to create something. Something useful. I watched as my ladies spoke to each other, laughing at something. It felt to strange to become close to them, I wanted to, but they were here to serve me, My husband chose them and their similarities, they were all beautiful, outwaying myself by far. they were all gifted with ample bosoms and shapely bodies. Something I had yet to acquire. At 15 I was still very much a girl, while I had started my bleeds I had yet to attain that womanly figure that my ladies all held with grace.

I watched them closely. Jane was outspoken she often teased and laughed. I noticed she seemed to be the leader of my little group, but the other girls didn't seem to mind. We ate lunch, consisting of bread, ale and fruit, I watered down my ale as much as I could. Water isn't the same as it is in the country, without the ale it is practically undrinkable, but I was certain that I was not breaking my vow by drinking it every day. What else was I to do? I felt silly as I admitted this to myself, the girls around me had no trouble drinking and staying in their right mind, I knew I could do the same.

Dinnertime came and went. My maids left to their own courters to sup and ready themselves for bed, I barely touched my meal. I just sat at in my cushioned chair in font of the fire, feeling utterly alone. I left my dinner by the chair and slipped into bed after battling with my dress and corset. I fell into bed, struggling to hold my sobs inside my chest. I lay in my huge cold four poster bed. I wondered where from here my parents courters would be? They had yet to see me since the wedding feast, I remember my fathers face. It was of little comfort, he seemed to know what my future held for me. It wasn't hard for anyone to see that the king did not take the sanctity of marriage seriously.

From my place right next to him I couldn't see his face without turning awkwardly in my dress, but from the way the women in the room would wink and smirk in our direction I knew where his attentions were directed. I left as the music began and he got to dance with one of the Spanish ladies, who was here with the Spanish king and queen, he held his hand to me and she raised her brow in my direction before the king laughed and with a loud guffaw jumped over the table. Causing the room to erupt in laughter.

* * *

The next few days passed much the same as the first. The king never came to see me and I never heard anything about him. I tried to contact my parents but I was told by the guard that was unable to speak to me until I had an audience for security reasons. I was shocked. I could no longer speak or write to any family or friends unless I had witnesses sent my the king to report every word. I was so angry. He had yet to speak a word to me that was not in anger and yet he dictated to whom I could speak?

My anger surged. Without summoning my ladies I stormed out of my rooms. I had no idea where I was going as a strode down the hall, but armed guards standing in front of a closed door gave me some indication of where my best choice lay.

I made way to open the door when a guard stopped me, grabbing my hand before I could grip the handle. "Your majesty the king requested not to be disturbed." I stopped and took a much needed breath. "Let me in, I must see him its urgent!" The guard hesitated and leaned his weight from foot to foot, still gripping my hand. After a long internal debate by the guard he nodded his assent and stepped aside. I opened the door and stormed in.

I was in his bedroom, the door I had entered through seemed to be a small side door. I walked quietly around the corner and found him sitting at a large desk in the far corner of a huge room, adorned with chandeliers over a huge table next to one of the biggest fire places I had ever seen. But my eyes were drawn back to the Kings hunched figure sitting over the desk.

He hands were pulling at his thick mop of hair that caught the light from the many open windows. I watched him, unable to find the will to disturb him. As quietly as I could I tiptoed closer, the closer I got the more I could make out. He was muttering to himself, as though talking to someone.

I stood still, I was as close as I dared to go. I just stood and waited for him to notice me.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, those belong to none other than Stephanie Meyer.

Please read and review. It would be much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: there is some what you could call 'domestic violence' in this chapter and in the next few, but it is not extreme and in the 15 and 1600's it was quite common. I hope this does not offend anyone and I can assure you the story won't stay as violent for very long. I hope this doesn't offend.

Please read and leave me a review of any kind. It will be greatly appreciated. All my writing is without a Beta so please excuse any mishaps but I try my best. :)

ENJOY.

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

EDWARD

I sat opposite Bella at the large table in my dining room. I watched her pick at her food with her fingers, pushing the cheese and bread around and around. she is yet to put anything to her mouth and I found myself struggling to keep from reprimanding her. I huffed for the third time and took a generous bite of my meat and bread, trying to get the stupid girl to acknowledge my displeasure. It seems though that she is either to dumb to hear or see the anger in my actions or she is trying to show her defiance.

the idea that it may be the latter infuriates me. I glare mid chew at the thought of this girl thinking that she is able to refuse me in any way.

My chair tumbles to the ground with the effort and speed of my anger, before she can look up at the noise My hand is braced around her throat. The words tumbled from my mouth in nothing more than a whisper, "If you think because you're my wife, I will put up with your defiance you're more stupid than I thought. Do not think for one moment of your useless existence that I favor you in any way, I don't want to put up with your attitude of a stupid cow and more than I wish to be with you in any way. Now Eat!."

I threw her back down to her chair from where she had been slowly lifted by her neck as I spoke. She didn't utter a word, nor did she move. I waited for a brief moment, before I grabbed a piece of cheese and grabbed her face with my other hand. I rubbed my thumb over her lips trying to force her to open her mouth but she clamped it shut. I gritted my teeth and grabbed her face tighter, causing her to yelp. I took advantage of her open mouth and shoved the lump of cheese in and held my thumb over her half-open mouth, ready to push it back in if she dared to try to spit it out.

My thumb grazed across her bottom lip and for just a moment it felt almost sensual, it reminded me of many other times I had touched a woman's lips to have them beg for more from me. I smirked at the thoughts that ran through my mind at the many women who just outside my doors would throw themselves at me, it always did me good to think of them when I had some pressing matter at hand, it made my life seem as though it wasn't really so bad.

Pressing matters such as the woman in front of me made my blood boil. Made me curse the life I was given. Many envied my place as the king of England, the richest most powerful in all France, Ireland and Scotland. Yet freedom, I had none. Hence the reason I had my hand clamped over the mouth of the cow I must call my wife.

After at least a minute of her refusal, she starts to chew. I keep my hand over her the entire time, our glares could melt ice, but neither of us has yet to look away. I still can't make my mind if it is stupidity that drives her or not. For her sake I hope it is, I can deal with a stupid wife more easily than I can a defiant one, for her own sake at least I hope she is stupid for I will teach her that I am no merciful man, wife or not.

She swallows and I can see the fire in her eyes as I reach backwards to her plate without taking my eyes off her, I stand in front of her now, leaning on the table slightly. My back is starting to hurt from leaning slightly, my hand on her mouth but I refuse to let her think she has any power over me. This time I grab some meat, I lift my fingers from her mouth and touch it to her lips. She opens them without a fight and I smile proudly.

I could see how my reaction to her submission ignites her and I watched as in a second the cold, defiant mask slips over her face and my smile turns into a hard-line as I feel the chewed meat against my palm.

In a second she somehow escapes from her chair and my hand falls from her face as she shoves with seemingly all her strength in a quick movement and starts running across the room toward my bed chamber and most likely the back door from where she entered.

I flounder for a moment, shocked as her actions before my thoughts catch up with my eyes and anger flows through me making my hands clench into fists and my teeth clench together. I a second I leapt over the chair, and sprint across the room easily catching her in few long strides. I reach for her, unable to slow myself on the slick wood floor under my shoes. I clamber into her and we fly to the floor her beneath me cushioning my fall. I felt my weight on her for only a second but that was long enough for us to both hear the sickening crack and her yelp for me to jump off her in less time than to blink.

She lay there rolling onto her side her hand flying up to her shoulder and neck, her eyes closed tightly. I could see her jaw clamped as she bit down hard to endure whatever pain she was in. I ran across the room to the bell rope by the fireplace and rand it loudly. I could already hear the running steps of the boy outside my rooms before I made it back to the softly groaning Isabella.

"Stupid Girl." I spoke loudly as I placed my hand over her shoulder and pressed slightly, Her scream only served to annoy me more so, as I shook my head at her. I had seen enough of these injuries in battle, I knew she had probably broken the bone between her shoulder and neck, right where her dress met its sleeve collar. It was easy to break and luckily easy to heal as well as long as it was not to badly out-of-place she could probably still move her arm and in few weeks be back to normal.

On my knees beside Isabella I saw the shoes of my boy stop by my side. 'Go for the Doctor, tell him my wife needs him." He ran off, almost falling over his own feet as he rounded out the door. Isabella had stilled and was now just lying quietly her injured shoulder limp with her arm falling over her stomach. I could see the bruise already starting to mar her white skin around her the base of her neck and my eyes were drawn to the extreme paleness of her face, only enhanced by the bluish bruising.

I was no longer sure if I knew if she were pale all the time or due to injury. I had never looked at her this closely before, usually my eyes were unable to look upon her for too long before my anger at the situation she brought upon me for just existing, set in my veins and I would have to turn away lest I take it out on her.

"Let me move you to the bed, Isabella. The doctor will see to you with more ease up there." My own eyes widened at the gentleness of my voice, I don't recall ever speaking so to anyone. Isabella's eyes darted to me then to the bed and she grimaced. I wanted to scoff, it was her shoulder not her leg that had suffered, stupid woman. I congratulated myself inwardly as that last thought came to mind, for keeping the truth of this situation on the forefront of my mind, she was a stupid woman, just because I spoken nicely didn't take that away. There I wasn't going mad after all.

I ran my hand along the bodice of her dress and I watched her face as I ran my hand over her breast on her uninjured side. I smiled evilly as she glared at me, and her hand reached toward mine to try to slap it away. I grabbed it before she could do so and leaned my face toward her. "Why do you think you own m so? You do not own me Isabella, you are my wife. I own you. I can touch you how I please. Not that I take any pleasure from the fact, a girl such as you can offer me nothing I want. Yet, I am forced to do so, so close your mouth and control your hands, lest I Must force you and even I little girl, do not wish so."

Her mouth opened and closed before suddenly my eyes was closed shut, my hand shot up to wipe what was there, it came away glistening. I think I was in shock. I couldn't speak for what seemed an age, I could barely think straight.

Never, had anyone ever, spat on me.

My anger felt hot and heavy and I roared over her. But I didn't know what to do. I just floundered over her my arms flailing out like a madmen, my fists clenched so tight I was sure blood would drip from my hands. I stood and in two quick strides backed away from her I was struggling, I fought my very instinct to not kill her, if she were a man, my sword would already be twisted in her gut.

* * *

This chapter is short I know but it seemed right to end it here and who doesn't love a cliffhanger?  
let me know what you think.


End file.
